1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to load model analysis, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved structural load analysis apparatus wherein a model of a load structural organization is presented for analysis of deflection and stress due to the loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Classroom as well as field analysis in civil and constructional engineering requires analysis based on loading of beams and the like wherein it is impractical to provide analysis based on actual situations and it is economical feasible and desirable to provide model analysis. To this extent, the instant invention provides measurable deflection between joint surfaces when subject to a load. The prior art has utilized various model organizations to attempt to provide this teaching, but has heretofore failed to provide the effective and expedient organization of the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,344 to Gorczyca wherein a tension model device is disclosed wherein three struts cross each other at or near a center portion of each strut joined to a removable block through which the struts are secured relative to one another to provide a tension model for alignment of struts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,221 to Stults sets forth a balancing game and teaching aid wherein various loads are positioned overlying a beam for balancing of the loads in a teaching analysis to individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,640 to Chambers sets forth a model for determining weight components of mass on inclined planes, wherein the mass is positioned on a force applying structure inclined to provide representations of such mass distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,584 to Perry sets forth a stress pattern analysis in photo-elastic models wherein load is applied to provide various stress patterns in the model corresponding to various loads contemplated during actual conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,241 to Chambers sets forth an experimental derrick and ladder assembly utilizing elongate straight beam demonstrating equilibrium phenomenon in classroom physics.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved structural load analysis apparatus which addresses both the problems of simplicity in organization as well as effectiveness in use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.